


if you get lost, you can always be found

by sunshineforthesoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: “I… I’ve lost something, and I can never get it back.”“Yes you can.”Her chipper tone caught Touya off guard, as well as the conviction in her voice.“What do you mean?”Rosa shrugged. “Nothing’s ever lost forever, as long as you never stop looking for it.”





	if you get lost, you can always be found

**Author's Note:**

> title from “home” by phillip phillips
> 
> pokémon belongs to nintendo

Touya stared out at the ocean, listening to and watching the waves crashing onto the beach. 

_Some Champion I am,_ he scoffed to himself. _All I do is stare at water all day._

At first, Samurott had been excited. When Touya brought him to the beach, he’d gone straight to the water. He splashed around and played all day, diving beneath the surface and exploring the ocean floor. 

He’d tried to get Touya to play with him, but Touya just shook his head and smiled. His smile was faint and sad, which confused Samurott. Normally, people smiled when they were happy, but Touya was not acting happy. 

Everyday they came back, and when Samurott tried to get Touya to join him in the water, he’d smile that same distant smile, and look away into the horizon. 

Like a magnet, Touya’s thoughts were pulled back to a very special, very unique, green-haired man. One that had shown up, dismantled everything Touya thought he’d known, and flown away to chase after his ideals, taking Touya’s heart right along with him.

_“You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true!”_

__

__

_You are my dream._

“Are you lost Mister?”

Touya nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to look at the girl. She was young, peering at him with huge blue eyes. 

“N-no I’m not lost,” he answered. “I’m, uh, watching my Samurott.” He pointed to the armor-covered head bobbing up and down in the water.

“The Champion has a Samurott,” the girl said. “Are you the Champion?” 

“I am. My name’s Touya.” 

“Touya,” she repeated. “That’s a cool name. I’m Rosa. My friend Hugh likes to call me Rosie sometimes.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Rosa.”

“I’m gonna be Champion one day,” she stated. 

“Is that your dream?”

She nodded. “Uh-huh. I want to be super strong, just like you.”

Somehow, that made him feel marginally better. 

“Well, keep on believing in that dream, and if you work as hard as you believe, it’ll come true.”

_“Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! If anyone can, it’s you!”_

Touya shook his head, breaking up his train of thought. If he cried in front of this little girl, it would be too pathetic, even for him. 

“What are you doing out here?” Rosa inquired. 

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

His eyes retraced their path to the horizon. “I… I’ve lost something, and I can never get it back.” 

“Yes you can.”

Her chipper tone caught him off guard, as well as the conviction in her voice. 

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “Nothing’s ever lost forever, as long as you never stop looking for it.”

The words sunk into Touya’s mind. He took a moment to absorb and process what she was saying. “You really think so?”

“When I lose my stuff, and I don’t want to look for it, then it stays lost. But sometimes Mom makes me look for it. Sometimes I find it right away, but other times it takes me a while.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “If I keep looking for it, I can find it.”

Touya almost laughed. Out of everyone who’d tried to pull him out of whatever hole he’d dug himself into, it was a little girl he didn’t even know. 

“Rosaaa!” 

The girl glanced over her shoulder in the direction the yell had come from.

“My friend Hugh’s calling me,” she said. “I’ve gotta get going.”

“Oh. Well, I’m glad we got to talk. If you ever see me walking around, you can always come say hi.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really? Am I your friend?” 

He nodded. 

She took a step closer and dropped something into his hands. “Here. This is one of my favorite toys, but since you’re my friend now, I want you to have it.”

She spun around and ran away, her long ponytail swinging. “I’m coming Hugh!”

Touya looked down to see what she’d given him. 

Nestled in his hands was a little figurine of Zekrom. 

He couldn’t stop the release of tears that followed. It felt good, to finally cry. He pushed himself up from the sandy beach and whistled loudly.

He watched little bubbles rise to the surface of the waves, making a trail as Samurott changed course and swam back to the shore. Touya walked over as he was shaking the water off.

“Hey buddy,” he said, wrapping his arms around Samurott and burying his face in his neck. He inhaled the salty brine of the sea, and felt Samurott’s heart beating, strong and steady. “We’re gonna go find him. No matter what it takes.” 

  


* * *

  


He told his mother, of course, where he was off to. There was no sense in hiding it from her; she knew him too well for that. 

She was a little apprehensive at first, but it was the first time in a while that she’d seen a real spark of life in him. 

“Please be careful,” she said. “And go see things. I know this is important to you, but live a little too, alright?”

Touya wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he felt her squeeze back. “I will.” 

“And call every once in a while okay? Don’t forget about the people you love here.” 

Touya nodded. “I could never.”

His mother pulled back, still grasping his hands, and though she was smiling, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. “I love you Touya.” 

“I love you too Mom.” 

He stepped back, sliding his hands out of hers. With one last look at their cozy home, one he probably wouldn’t see for a long time, he slipped out the front door. 

Reshiram was waiting for him on the beach. Touya had decided it’d be best to leave at nighttime, to minimize the amount of attention he drew from the neighbors—or anyone, really. 

_“Are you sure about this, Hero?”_ Reshiram asked. _“This is quite a commitment you’re taking on.”_

Touya had already devoted hours of thought to this. 

Was he crazy to go chasing after someone who he might never see again? Was he crazy to go searching through all the regions, following the shadow of a ghost? Was he crazy to leave everything he loved and knew behind, with just a sliver of hope that they may meet again?

Maybe he was. 

But to stay here and yearn would make him just as crazy. 

Traveling around Unova with his friends and becoming the Champion was as far as he’d ever traveled. He didn’t know what awaited him or how long he’d be gone or even whether or not he’d be successful. He didn’t know anything except that he could not let the embers inside him die. 

Funnily enough, he felt a great sense of peace inside.

He stared out at the horizon, but the emptiness that had been consuming him was gone. 

The half moon shone back at him, inviting him to take to the skies. A chilly wind ruffled his hair, and he faced Reshiram. 

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know that i haven’t posted in a while, and i promise i’ve been trying to write, but nothing’s really turning out the way i want it to, so i decided to look through some of my old pokémon WIPs and see if i can get back into the flow of writing. 
> 
> also the title actually wasn't the inspiration for this fic. i had most of the fic done before i figured out what i wanted the title to be, and coincidentally the lyrics fit really well.


End file.
